The Ghost of you
by Ale W
Summary: La vida de Tenten se redujo a vagabundear por Konoha; ella necesita despedirse de Neji para poder descansar. ¿Lo logrará?


**Disclaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, y nada de esto es con fines de lucro.  
**Aclaraciones: **Dedicado a Usagi *w* Espero que esto… argh, sabes que la tragedia no es mi fuerte.

**The Ghost of you**

Fijé mi vista en las resplandecientes estrellas que adornaban el cielo nocturno en Konoha. Ni una nube estorbosa hacía que algunas estrellas se perdieran de vista, estaba despejado. La luna brillaba, digna de un astro tan hermoso. Suspiré mientras me sentaba en el pasto de aquel campo de entrenamiento, que hacía tiempo no tocaba. Volví a suspirar y miré el árbol que tenía a mis espaldas; viejo, frondoso y herido; múltiples llagas componían la corteza de aquel querido árbol; aquél que muchas veces usé para mi entrenamiento, tantas veces. Suspiré por tercera vez y junté mis rodillas para después abrazármelas.

Me mantuve así hasta que me decidí por completo: tenía que ir a verlo, necesitaba verlo o nunca podría _descansar en paz_ y seguiría deambulando por aquellas calles, por aquel bosque, por esas casas. Comenzaba a fastidiarme, pero cada vez que quería partir, sentía cómo algo me jalaba y me hacía continuar con mi propio infierno.

Me puse de pie y caminé por las calles desoladas mientras veía cómo las hojas que habían caído de los árboles, bailaban con el viento que las levantaba y les daba vueltas. Quise sentir cuando un montoncito de esas hojas me atravesaba, más no percibí el contacto y suspiré por cuarta vez.

A cada paso, esa mansión imponente se hacía más visible, a cada paso sentía como el hueco, donde se supone está mi corazón se apretaba… queriéndome dar a entender que latía, más yo sólo sentía un espacio vacío.

Estaba frente a frente. Quise llorar, más lo único que salió fueron patéticos sollozos que me hicieron sentir estúpida. Atravesé despreocupada los barrotes que bordeaban la mansión y me encaminé a su habitación. Nadie me vería, nadie sospecharía. Ubiqué la puerta y la traspasé, tratando de palpar aquella fina madera, pero no pasó nada. Suspiré por quinta vez en aquella noche.

Tenía un sentimiento que me controlaba el cuerpo, quizá era tristeza, preocupación, podría ser nostalgia; no estaba del todo segura pero me carcomía el cuerpo y necesitaba sacármelo. Ese sentimiento se intensificó cuando llegué a su puerta… casi pude escuchar su blando respirar, que se ajustaba al dulce tintineo de las pequeñas campanas que decoraban su entrada.

Crucé la delicada puerta con mis ojos cerrados. Cuando tuve el suficiente valor, los abrí y lo vi: allí, tendido en su cama, mientras su pecho iba de arriba a abajo cubierto por una pulcra sábana color marfil, que se podría confundir con sus exóticos ojos. Me sentía tan hipnotizada, tan tonta, mucho más ligera de lo que ya era, si no fuera porque el viento me traspasa, podría jurar que me llevaría en alguna ventisca juguetona.

Con cuidado —el cual nunca comprenderé—, me acerqué a él. Hasta consideré ir en puntillas para que no se despegara de Morfeo, y me sentí más idiota. Observé su rostro por última vez, sus facciones finas y dulces, que a la vez eran fuertes por todas sus experiencias vividas. Una venda le cubría la frente, aquella venda que siempre quise quitar para poder acariciar lo que esconde, pero que nunca hice y ni haré. Mi vista inmediatamente se concentró en una nueva cicatriz, bueno, no tan reciente. Una cicatriz que le cruzaba la mandíbula, ahí, rosada y delgada… esa cicatriz que se ganó por mi culpa, y no precisamente porque lo haya dañado.

Sollocé e hipeé como una perdedora quizá por unos 15 minutos; cuando sollozaba más fuerte él se movía, haciendo respingar mi ser, para luego volver a caer en lo mismo. Forzaba a mi memoria recordar, recordar la última vez que pude sentir mi corazón desbocado, cuando me sostuvo en sus brazos, derramando sangre y lágrimas mientras me suplicaba que resistiera, que no fuera a ningún lado. Inútil. Ni siquiera pude despedirme o tan siquiera decirle cuánto lo amé… cuánto lo amo.

Me acerqué a él y apoyé mis labios en los suyos, al no sentir nada, imaginé un dulce y exótico sabor y sus labios… cálidos, cálidos. Hermosos.

Me enderecé mientras sollozaba más. Me senté en un rinconcillo de su habitación, observándolo, tratando de grabarme todas sus facciones, hasta el último detalle. Sollocé más, acompañado de varios escalofríos.

Pero ya era hora de partir, había cumplido mi cometido, y eso era lo único que me interesaba, ya me no me interesaba si sonaba egoísta e incluso repulsivo; pero verlo era por mi propio bien o lo único que lograría era mi vagabundez por condena eterna en Konoha y simplemente… yo… yo necesitaba quitar las cadenas que me tenían atada a la tierra para poder descansar en paz… y para que él nunca me volviera a sentir… por ningún motivo.

**FIN**

**Asadsdfdg!!! Esto, esto no puede ser considerado tragedia… de tragedia no tiene nada… sólo es un patético intento de drama mal logrado D: **

**En fin, Usa-bella… puedes golpearme si no te gustó. Y a las demás personas, pueden abuchearme todo lo que gusten. Críticas, ****consejos**** y lo que sea es bien recibido. **

**Saludos**

_Ale Whitlock_


End file.
